Marry Me?
by Memento Mori-Pontifex Mortis
Summary: Denmark's got something to ask Norway but unfortunately for him, it's not that easy. Mpreg, don't like don't read. Any flames will be handed over to Russia, so he can be warm. YAOI.


Title: Marriage

Author: Memento Mori

Warning: Fluff and Mpreg.. OOCness, British slang/swearing... language, kinda.

Word Count:1,624

Pairing: DenNor, mentioned of SuFin

Dedicated: To the wonderful **Grimmsche**! I hope you like this one too! Thank you for the help with German, and for still talking to me! :)

Part: 2/?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and everyone should be glad I don't because if I did, I'd probably make it horrible. But on a better note, I currently own my will to write, and a third complete Estonian flag blanket.

**XOXOXOXOXO **

Norway sighed as he fell into the bed, it was three weeks ago that he found out his was pregnant and only two weeks ago when they told the world. There were mixed emotions from the other nations but to Eyolf that didn't matter, they didn't matter. All that matter now was his child, his boyfriend, and... the odd aching in his stomach. Getting up again, he made his way to the kitchen. The craving were to say the least odd, and a little surprising because last time tat Eyolf checked he didn't really like Tabasco sauce or.. Leverpostej.

"Eyolf, baby..." Ryker was sitting in a chair next to the counter. Eyolf tilted his head to show he heard him and the other nation went on, "I want to discuss something with you."

"What?" Eyolf said opening the refrigerator and pulling out an apple.

"Can we stop being boyfriends?" Ryker asked and the apple fell from Eyolf's hand to the floor.

"... Get out." Eyolf stalked off to his bedroom after glaring at the other nation.

"Okay, Norge, not like that." Ryker ran in front of him before huffing out a breath, "Come on Eyolf, just listen to-"

"Get out before I kick your ass." Ryker looked dejected but that didn't stop the shorter nation. "I can't believe what you are even suggesting. Does nothing matter to you!"

"Nor-" He fixed him with a glare and Denmark bit his lip, "I'll talk to you later than." And with that the other nation left.

"Asshole..breaking up with me, when I'm pregnant." Eyolf decided to turn back to the kitchen, deciding that he was hungry yet again.

XOXOXOXO

Ryker Køhler leaned back into the couch, what did he do wrong? He was only trying to reenact that stupid movie he watched with England and Prussia.

"What are you doing?" Ryker looked up and frowned at his dear friend.

"I am sulking, why?" He answered.

"Well, bloody well sulk somewhere else! I have a.. meeting." England straighten up and glared at the offending man who had came over unannounced and splayed himself across his couch.

"Why is Norge mad at me?" He whined and he heard England let out an annoyed sigh.

"Oh bollocks, maybe he hates that codswallop nickname." England said angrily.

"What does that mean?"

"You know what, never mind." The British Isle said down, "What happened?" he asked.

Ryker straighten himself to the best of his moping abilities before explaining, "Okay, I was reenacting that movie that you, Prussia, and I watched, but when I tried he kicked me out."

"..."

"What?"

"You pillock!" England shouted, "Are you daft?"

"Uh...no?" Ryker was confused, not that he wasn't always confused when around his British friend but still...

"The movie we watched was wrong! You don't go about doing anything in that way!"

Ryker shot up and grabbed the other nation, "What the hell do you mean it's wrong!" He asked growling softly.

England wretched himself out of his grip before staring him down in a way that was still oddly familiar, "You idiot, when you are _proposing _you don't go about following the rules of a bloody _American _movie! Hell you'd have better chances following the _FRENCH_." England straighten up once again before adding, "I'd go to him and beg for forgiveness telling him how much of an idiot you are."

Ryker wasted no time in following the Brit's advice and jumped up from the couch. How could he know? The chick got together with the guy in the end and they lived happily ever after. So what.. does that only happen in movies and stories?

XOXOXO

Eyolf huffed as his brother tried to comfort him. After he had kicked Denmark out, he had called Finland and Iceland for comfort. Something neither of the nations could do no matter what they tried. Hell even Sweden had tried to say he'd beat up Denmark but that had just made the Norwegian angry.

"Are you sure he meant it like that?" Finland asked for what felt like the twentieth time.

"He said he didn't want to be my boyfriend any more, what else can it mean?" Eyolf snapped causing the other nation to smile sadly.

"I'm just saying that maybe he meant it... -sigh- never mind." Finland gave up as his friend just glared softly. Where the hell was Denmark? He thought.

"I hate him, I hate him so much." Eyolf said taking a bite of some bitter chocolate, "First he decides to knock me up and then he leaves me. I hate him."

"I know, I know." Iceland looked as if he could die any moment but he continued, "If it was proof enough that you've said it a million times, it's proof enough now."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No." Eirikur snipped, "I'm being annoyed."

"Why are you annoyed? You're not pregnant, you aren't dealing with an insensitive boyfriend and you aren't dealing with people who aren't supporting you." Eyolf snapped glaring at his baby brother with eyes surprisingly full of anger.

Eirikur sighed, "Fine, you know what? I'm sorry, I understand that what that idiot did was unacceptable but instead of sitting her-" The younger nation was cut off as the door bursted open.

"I'm so sorry!" Ryker had thrown himself down at Eyolf's feet upon walking in. Eirikur and Tino pulled away a little.

"What?" Norway asked icily.

"You see I'm an idiot! I didn't know what I was saying but I wasn't saying what you think I was saying because I don't ever wanna break up with you! I actually wanna marry you but damn did I mess that up and please forgive me because I'm such an idiot and-" He trailed off as he noticed the quiet hush that fell across the room.

"You want to what?" Eyolf asked and Ryker smiled.

"I had something so cute planned for this but hell, I can say the same things." Ryker pulled something from his pocket, "Eyolf, I.. I decided that I don't want us just to be boyfriends, I wanna follow in ol' Sweden's and Finland's choice. You see, I have loved you since for as long as I can remember; from the way that you berate me to the way you eyes shine when you are lying down under the stars at you place. I love when you smile, as rare as those are, and I love when you act all brotherly to Eirikur. I love the way you hips swish side to side when you are listening to some Norwegian band and I love how you place a hand on those very same hips and glare at me for saying or doing something stupid." He opened the little box, and staring back at Norway was a beautiful gold ring with intricate designs. "Please make me the happiest nation in the world, marry me?"

Eyolf stared for a minute, "You're an idiot."

"What?" Ryker looked dejected (once again) before the smaller nation pulled him into a kiss.

"Of course I'll marry you. I wouldn't have it any other way." Eyolf said ending the kiss.

"Oh, good." Ryker looked away sheepishly before turning to the others in the room, "Are you guys just gonna stand there and watch us? Because it might get a little dirty." Ryker looked suggestively at his Fiance.

"No it won't."

"It won't." Ryker whined as he pulled his pouting boyfriend into his lap.

"No, because you need to tell the other nations that we plan on getting married, and I'm not marrying you're country." Eyolf said before being taken back by the feral look on Ryker's face.

"You aren't; you're marrying Ryker Køhler, and you are going to become Mr. Eyolf Køhler." Eyolf looked at him before he spoke again, "Or y'know, Mr. Eyolf Densen-Køhler."

Eyolf leaned into the hug, "Better."

XOXOXOXOXO

Names I use:

Norway= Eyolf Densen

Iceland= Eirikur Densen

Denmark= Ryker Køhler

**A/N: I was going to write more but I kinda thought that was a more appropiate ending. I'll probably write another one because this has got to be one of the easiest pairings I've ever written. Oh and Denmark's little speech thing made me tear up as I wrote it, it was sooo hard though because my mind keep going somewhere else. :I **


End file.
